Collide
by torned-angel
Summary: When fate suddenly takes a twist, Meet Mikan Sakura, Splash Production promising actress and Natsume Hyuuga, Black haze playboy vocalist. Where will Narumi's matchmaking lead to? And who the heck is Ultimate BonBon Warrior? Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Collide**

Hello! I'm back, everyone! With my latest fic collide..I hope you enjoy!!..

Here it goes!

Special Mention: Jovi and Macha rocks! Yeah!

* * *

Prologue

"I-I can't.. Tsuki, I-I just can't love you." Kenichi spoke softly, brimming with tears as she looked away from Tsuki, to the trees beside the hill. Tsuki lowered his head, tears threatening to fall.

"I..don't understand you." He said coldly, his eyes gaze glued to the ground. He started to walk away, tears making their way to his cheeks. Kenichi closed her eyes and silently cried.

* * *

"Cut"

"Mikan-chan, that was great!" Squealed Nonoko, running to the brunette's side. Mikan plastered a smile and mumbled a thanks. She turned to Tsubasa with a sheepish grin.

"You did great, Tsubasa-sempai!" She chirped happily. Tsubasa smirked and gave a roger.

_Click.Click.Click._

"Hoootaruu!" Mikan screeched while running to her bestfriend. Hotaru sidestepped, avoiding the impact and left a fallen Mikan on the floor. The others sweatdropped. What a typical day.

"Anyway guys, if you have noticed. _Spring Flower _will be ending soon, And Mikan, Splash Productions would like to do uet another project with you. Are you up to it?." Narumi asked, turning to Mikan who was dusting herself.

"Ofcourse, Narumi. As long as you're my director." Narumi grinned

"It's a movie actually." Narumi stared at Mikan playfully. She knew what this meant. 7 letters. ROMANCE. Narumi just love to do matchmaking –and she was the victim.

"With who?"

* * *

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming off_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together_

_That we did it all for the glory of love_

Natsume winked at his fans resulting to chaos. Girls were getting wilder and wilder each second. Ruka stared at Natsume and gave a sigh while playing the lead guitar, while Kaname, who was incharge of the drums, gave a smirk.

Some girls have already fainted while the others were screaming their heads off.

After the Black Haze's concert, the band decided to go to their place already. It was a very tiring day. Include fangirls running after them and autographs. They brought two girls with them.

Upon reaching their condo, Natsume immediately sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Ruka sit with him. Then suddenly, he heard a moan. A girl's moan. The Hyuuga grunted. He maybe a playboy, but he doesn't do that. Nope, he doesn't take advantage of his fans. He was never in a serious relationship and was still a virgin. Yes, Natsume Hyuuga, the playboy vocalist of Black Haze is still a virgin.

"See you in a bit." Koko grinned as he was telling them. A girl in his arms and both headed for the room. While Kenta (OC), did the same with another woman.

"Really do they have to do that?" Natsume grunted once more, annoyed. He remembered his grandpa then.

Flashback 

"Granpa Granpa!! Mama and Papa are making noises inside!" Cried a nine year old Natsume at his grandpa. His grandpa smiled and took his hand.

"They are doing something sacred, Natsume-kun. So if it's sacred, you can only do that with the person you really love." His grandpa explained.

"So you mean, Otou-san really loves Oka-san!" The young Natsume concluded. His grandpa gave a nod.

End of Flashback 

Kaname came in, holding two bottles of beer in both hands. He tossed one to Natsume and another to Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume." He called. Nastume looked at him and opened his bottle of beer.

"Splash Productions called. They said you're gonna do a movie with someone." Kaname sat with the two.

"Wow! Congrats, Natsume." Ruka beamed at his bestfriend.

"Tch. Whatever." He muttered. 'Movie eh? With who?'

* * *

End of Prologue


	2. Must not fall inlove with the ENEMY!

**Collide**

Okay guys, here is the first chap!..

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine, but Kenta is.

Special Mention: Ahem. Missing: Jovianne Arf arf Last seen: Doghouse. Suspects: Masako Pineda Astro gal. "Seven days"

* * *

Mikan walked out of the building, Hotaru by her side who was clutching her camera as if it was that fragile.

"A movie..with a band member!" Mikan exclaimed dreamily. Hotaru rolled her eyes, annoyed.

'I really hope its Kaname-kun! He's so cute!' Mikan mentally said. She was an avid fan of Kaname herself, despite the face that she was an actress.

**Eyecatch:** Chibi Mikan hugging Chibi Kaname who was gasping for air, turning blue.

A blush crept to her face absently. Hotaru elbowed her, snapping her back to reality.

"Ne Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan asked the raven-haired girl.

"You were blushing like an idiot –correction, you are already an idiot."

Mikan turned red and glared at Hotaru. Hotaru, a smirk emerging from her face, fastened her pace leaving Mikan behind with her thoughts.

'I'm so obsessed with Kaname-kun.'

'**No, you're not.**'

'Yes I am! And hey! Who the heck are you?'

'**I'm your conscience, idiot.'**

'Grr..Now you also call me an idiot.'

'**Who wouldn't?**'

'Whate—'

Thump. Mikan bumped into someone.

"Oi." The voice called out. The voice was smooth, calm and sexy. Mikan mentally slapped herself. Did she just say that? No. No. Erase. Erase.

The brunette looked up and saw a pair of ruby orbs looking down at her. He was smirking.

"Uh—sorry." Mikan apologized, dusting herself. She looked around for Hotaru but she was gone.

'Grr..Where the hell is Hotaru?! Did she just leave me?'

"Nextime, look where you're going to, polka dots." Mikan cringed. Did she just hear that right? _Polkadots. _It took her 45.5 seconds to realize what he meant.

"Pervert!" She screamed furiously while looking at the smirking raven-haired guy. Her blood was boiling.

"Tch." She heard him mutter. The boy turned away and walked away from her. He looked familiar. Mikan shook her head, she was imagining things.._again._ She gave a sigh and started to look for her missing Hotaru.

* * *

"_Yes we would like to adopt him." A couple said. 8 years-old Natsume's eyes widened. The vase he was holding fell. All eyes turned to him._

"_Natsume?" The woman said, which seemed to be the wife. He dropped his gaze to the floor and started running to where his feet would take him._

"_Let's give him sometime to think." A redhaired man said, assuring the couple with a smile._

'_We would like to adopt him.'_

'_No.'_

'_No.'_

'_No.' _

"_No!" He screamed and bumped into someone._

"_Natsume is that you?" A feminine voice asked. He looked at her, his face stained with tears._

"_Na-Natsume, are you crying? Why are you crying?" The girl asked him; her hands seemed to be looking for something. She was blind. Natsume held her hand. He saw her smile. He felt his heart skip._

"_I'm not." He said with a cold voice. He saw the girl frown._

"_Mi—"_

Nastume jolted up from his bed, sweating a lot. He looked at his clock.

_8:15am_

'That dream again.' He thought. He was having the same dream lately. It looked familiar, but he could not recognize it somehow. The girl was left unknown. Who was she? What was her connection to him? And why was his childhood past missing? Where was he in his dream? Old Japanese tradition house. Cherry blossom trees.

Nastume felt his head ache. Suddenly, the door cracked open.

"Natsume, don't be late for your—Oh!" Kaname smirked as he stared at the "wet in sweat" Natsume. Natsume growled and glared at him coldly.

"It's not what you think it is." He said in a defensive tone.

"Then what do you think I think it is?" Kaname asked, a twisted smile plastered on his face. Natsume shot the blonde a murderous glare, cursing under his breath.

Kaname sweatdropped and sighed in defeat. He was so ill tempered.

"Anyway, don't be late for your contract signing, dude." Kaname reminded and went out of the room. Natsume just grunted laid his head on the pillow.

'_Na-Natsume are you crying? Why are you crying?'_

'_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

"_No!!"_

* * *

"Isn't that the blind girl Natsume was taking care of then?"

"That can't be. The girl can perfectly see. And that's Mikan Sakura for god's sake!"

"I know. It's just that.. Oh, nevermind."

* * *

"Hey Mikan, what took you so long?" Narumi asked the brunette who was emerging from the front door carrying a lot of bags and stuffs. Mikan grumpily dragged herself into the couch and slumped.

"Lack of Sleep." Hotaru muttered, who was polishing her beloved camera. Narumi sweatdropped. Narumi checked the other half of the room. A divider divided the room to keep control of the press. A huge crowd was gathering and others looked already impatient. Only one guy was still missing..And that was the leading man.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them and came out a raven-haired guy, carelessly closing the door. Narumi smiled, Hotaru smirked and Mikan's jaw dropped.

"He's my leading man?!" Mikan said aloud, pointing at the guy. It was the pervert she bumped into yesterday.

"Well yes, Mikan. What's wrong?" Narumi placed a hand on his forehead, staring at Mikan.

"He's a pervert!" Mikan protested while Natsume watched her, an amused smile in his face.

'He-he's a band member?! I can't believe it! Tell me it's all a dream.'

'**Mikan, its all a dream.**'

'Really?'

'**No you idiot. Stop being childish.**'

'Grrr.. I hate you!!'

"Earth calling Mikan!" Narumi beamed at the brunette while Hotaru gave her a taste of the Imai bon-bon elbow. Natsume smirked, staring at the three or can I say.. at the brunette.

"Oww! Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan snapped, glaring at Hotaru. Hotaru gave her a lifeless stare and shrugged.

"You were day-dreaming idiot." Hotaru blurted out, annoyed with her friend. How the hell did she become best friends with this idiot? That she didn't know.

"Oi baka, you're putting quite a show." Natsume pointed at her skirt, which was riding up. Mikan instantly turned red and stood up. He gave Natsume a murderous glare and neared him. Dark aura emitting from her.

**Eyecatch: **Chibi Mikan strangling Natsume to death with her super large arms while Chibi Natsume was turning blue. Chibi Hotaru was taking pictures while Chibi Narumi cheered. "Go Mikan, go!"

Before she could beat Natsume to a pulp, someone came into scene.

"Mikan!" The voice boomed behind the four. Natsume was relieved. Actually, he was already making list for his funeral. The brand of biscuits, his favorite hit solo being played, and even his death wishes were listed up in his mind already. Sarcastic neh? But I swear in the name of… The ultimate BonBon warrior that its true! Well..ehem. Back to the story.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan squealed and gave him a hug. Natsume glared at him though he was his savior, why was he hugging her like that? Who the hell was he? And why did he care? Is he feeling jealous? _Jealous._ That's not even registered in his vocabulary.

Tsubasa hugged the girl in return and smiled sheepishly at Narumi.

"Tsubasa, what a surprise!" Narumi clasped and gave him a pat in the back. Hotaru took pictures again earning sweatdrops from everyone.

"Hehe. I wanted to see who would take care of my little sis now that she's gonna be away from me for awhile." Tsubasa winked. Natsume scowled. "Little sis?" He suddenly blurted out.

Tsubasa turned to him and gave a smile.

"Not biologically, ofcourse." Mikan gave a confused look while Hotaru perfectly knew what was happening. Someone's jealous.

"Anyway, take care of Mikan for me. She's the only family I have now, since my real family left me a long time ago." Tsubasa glared at Natsume. Natsume grunted. "Whatever."

"Now, now. The press is waiting."

* * *

The exposure took about 6 hours including the contract signing and the release of its theme and summary. Everyone was complimenting both stars saying how good they looked together or how good they looked in personal. Mikan just shrugged and gave no notice to them. That was showbiz, and she was used to it. Natsume did the same. On the middle of the exposure, Natsume sang his hit solo Collide that was the theme song of the movie.

The exposure ended at around 12 am. There was an exhausted Narumi, a missing Hotaru and a hopeless Mikan. Tsubasa already left here since his manager called.

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan yawned for the third time while lying on the couch. Narumi was sitting with her while Natsume, was also at her side, strangely quiet. That's when Mikan decided to check on him. He was asleep.

"Grr.. What do I do now?" She asked Narumi. She really didn't know. Wake him up and have an early death? That's what she was thinking.

"Just leave him there. Hey Mikan, I'm going already, okay? It's all up to you." Narumi told her and left. Mikan twitched.

'Grrr.. That Narumi!' She thought and stared at Natsume's peaceful face. His bangs covering his face. He looked so peaceful, his breathing slow and steady. She hated to admit it, but he was hot. No, not hot, gorgeous. She mentally slapped herself. He was an enemy! E-N-E-M-Y, no matter what he looked like? And main characters don't fall in love with the enemy, right? That's what she thought.

Unaware, she fell by his side, laid her head peacefully on his shoulders, and soon joined him in slumber.

End of Chapter

* * *

Yemen! One of my longest chapters. I'm so proud.Ü ahohoho..

Till next time..

Ja ne!ü


	3. Mayhem!

**Collide**

Hello guys! I'm back again.

My idea of Eyecatch was from angel puppeteer. I don't really get the SD thing so I replaced them with chibi. Oh well, as I said, reviews are not necessary, but if u insist, thankyou.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine, but Kenta is.

* * *

It was pitch dark. Silence engulfing the place. All she could see was.. nothing. 

_Mikan._

_Mikan._

_Mikan._

_Mikan._

_Mikan, look out!_

_Mikan, not there!_

_I'll guide you._

_Tch, be careful next time._

_Mikan, are you okay?_

"_Whe-where are you? I-I can't see you!"_

_Mikan, we're here, we're always here._

_Mikan, let me do that for you._

_I have to go._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No!!_

"_Oi, floral panties"_

That didn't sound right.

Mikan jolted up and came face to face with a smirking Natsume. A blush crept to her face as she stared at his handsome features.

"Gah, you'll undress me with your stares." Natsume finally broke the silence between them.

"Wh-who said I-I was staring!" She lied, turning even redder. Even her ears were turning red. Why does he have to notice every little thing she's doing?

"Che. Why were we sleeping together?" The raven-haired ask. Mikan actually forgot about that.

"We were sleeping together?" She asked dumbly.

'**Idiot, didn't you notice that he was beside you when you just woke up?**'

"Hn." Mikan twitched with his lack of response. Natsume smirked. He loved seeing the girl pissed, uncomfortable and etc. etc.

"Whatever." Mikan rolled her eyes andand stood up. They were the only one in the room.

_'So it was all a dream, eh?'_ Mikan gave a sigh. Why were her dreams like that? It was always pitch black and all she could hear were voices. Familiar voices..she recognized one, and it was Hotaru's.

**Natsume's POV**

I stared at the girl as she stood up. She seems to be deep in thoughts. I really wonder why but everytime I'm with this girl, foreign feelings come and churn inside me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stared at her again. _Cute._ The fuck? Where did that come from? I'm really going insane. Fuck.

"Neh, Natsume, whats wrong?" I heard the girl ask me, poking MY chest. She was P-O-K-I-N-G at my chest! What the hell was her problem?

"Don't touch me." My voice came out harsh, which I was not planning to. I felt her cringe and back away from me. She looked hurt and I felt guilty.

"Sorry." I blurted out, swallowing my pride. _Feh._I didn't want to look at her eyes right now.

Now way am I gonna look at those eyes!

No way!

I saw pure shock displayed in her brown orbs. I ended up looking at them. Damn. And her luscious lips wer partly open. Double Damn. Where the hell does this words come from?! Her lips then curved into a smile, a sly smile.

"So the famous Natsume Hyuuga is asking for apology?" She smirked. I almost choked. This girl was unbelievable! After swallowing my pride just to apologize to her and this is what she does? A smirked crossed my face which made her frown.

In an instant, she was there, below and I, hovering above her. Her face was flushed as she tried to avoid my stare. As I said, TRIED.

"And what is the problem with that? You should flatter yourself, you know." I couldn't stop on smirking, she really looked cute. Her face flustered, her hair was a mess.

"Na-natsume.." She stuttered.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan could feel her heart beating fast. Finally, he let go of her making Mikan sigh in relief. She placed a hand absently on her chest, feeling her heart's beat.

"You should have seen your face. Priceless." Natsume muttered and left.

Mikan turned red again, but not with embarassment or such, it was because of hunger.

**Eyecatch: **Chibi Narumi between Chibi Mikan and Natsume inside the ring. Chibi Mikan wearing pink boxing gloves. (Does that even exist?) And Natsume with blue boxing gloves. Came in Chibi Sumire holding a sign which says ROUND 2. Chibi Koko stood up from his seat, raising another sign which said, APPLAUSE. And everyone clapped. "Round 2, Fight!!"

* * *

Hotaru sighed. She was feeling rather guilty for leaving her bestfriend behind. But she wouldn't listen to her anyway when she said she was going home already. She sighed again. Then suddenly, something caught her attention. 

It was a stufftoy. Plain bunny stufftoy, but the key to her past. She got it and suddenly recalled something.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hotaru-chan, I'm really sorry if I have to leave." Said a lil boy to the lil Hotaru. He had blonde hair, he was clutching a real bunny. It was the bunny they saw in the playground then, injured._

_"Hn." Was Lil Hotaru's reply. The boy smiled and handed her something that came from his other hand._

_"Take this, so that you'll remember Usagi." The blonde shoved the stufftoy to her hand. he was reffering to the bunny in his other hand named Usagi._

_With that, he gave one more wave and left with his new parents. Lil Hotaru stood there, watching in sorrow as her close friend walked away from her, happily chatting with his parents. She was left alone. Smiling bitterly, she went back to the old traditioned japanese house, carrying the stufftoy by her hand._

**_End of Flashback_**

Hotaru smiled suddenly.

"Ruka."

* * *

Mikan stomped angrily, making the ground break into pieces. Joke. 

How angry she was with Natsume. How could he? Suddenly, a car stopped infront of her and came out the famous reporter, Yuka Azumi which was, the mother of Kaname.

"Mikan Sakura?" Was the reporter said, giving her a bright smile.

"Auntie!" Yes, my friends. Yuka was Mikan's auntie or so she thought. She calls Yuka auntie even though their real relation was that she was a friend of her mother. A very close friend indeed.

"Need a ride?" Came out Natsume, smiling widely at her making her blush madly. She was head over heels for him. She nodded and Yuka shoved her inside the Limo.

"How are you, Mikan-chan?" Yuka asked. She was beside Kaname and boy was she red. kaname, noticing this, placed a hand on her forhead.

"Hey Mikan, are you okay? You're red." Kaname said, checking her temperature. It was perfectly fine. Mikan just nodded and answered Yuka's question.

"Fine, auntie. Lot of stressful projects actually. I'm working on a movie right now with the stupid bastard Natsume Hyuuga." She gritted her teeth.

"Natsume! He's my bandmate!" Kaname laughed. What a coincidence neh? Mikan froze.

_'Should have watched your words, hotshot'_

"H-he is?" Kaname nodded and gave a victory sign. Mikan blushed again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him! He could be a real bastard you know." Kaname smiled warmly at the brunette.

* * *

Later that night.

"Fuck." The man growled. His body was bruised and he was bleeding hard. He went into another fight with a group of gangsters. Clutching his arm, he walked in a real slow pace, wincing every time he took a step. He reached a clearing and fell on the grass, spitting some blood.

* * *

Mikan stared dreamily at the moon, watching it in a grassy field. She was smiling widely. It was because of Kaname.

_'He smiled at me!'_

Thump.

Mikan turned her head to the noise and saw a man lying just near her. She gasped, he was blooding! Mikan ran to his side, and aided him to stand up.

"Thankyou." He heard the man mumble.

_'That voice is familiar...'_

"Na-natsume?"

"Mikan?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

So how was it guys? I hope u liked it.

Thankyou for your reviews.

Chibi Mini Movie

Sakura: -smiles- Thankyou so much for those who reviewed! You make torned-angel really happy!

Sasuke: -nods- Hn. -arms crossed infront of his chest-

Naruto: -gives a victory sign- She'll try to update soon! Reviews as she said a lot of times are not necessary, but if u really want to, that would be appreciated! -smiles-

torned-angel: thanks...Ja ne!

Review Section

nana-chan: thanks a lot.. -sakura hugs sasuke chanting "see they like it!"- ill try to update soon!!

JnA inc: dont worry, ill place hotaruka in the next chapter! just needed some time with the natsumikan thingy coz it's really when your characters don't know each other yet.. or maybe thats what we think.. -wink- -wink-

Marysmary: Thankyou so much! Im so flattered..really!

koolasapixels: are you by any chance studying in St.Scho? Coz I am..it's just that they call us koolasa/kulasa thats why..:) thnkyou for your review!


	4. its kaname not natsume! AN!

Author notes:

waahh!! pardon for the inteferance, it just that something was wrong with my third chapter. That was KANAME who came out from the car and was not NATSUME. I'm really sorry. Mistakes..


End file.
